1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a structure for fixing a carpet on a seatback, and more particularly to a structure for fixing a carpet on a back surface of a seatback of a foldable rear seat for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automobiles, such as a station wagon, a hatchback or the like, a so-called "foldable seat" is employed as a rear, seat for obtaining larger luggage space. Upon a requirement for a larger luggage space, a seatback of the foldable seat is inclined forward and folded down on a seat cushion of the same. With this, the space defined above the folded seatback can be used as an extra luggage space.
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional foldable seat will be outlined with reference to FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings.
As is seen from FIG. 5, the foldable seat 10 has a hinge mechanism 12 for inclining a seatback 14. The hinge mechanism 12 comprises a base plate 16 which is secured to a rear end portion of a side surface of a seat cushion 18 and a seatback bracket 20 which is pivotally connected to the base plate 16. The seatback bracket 20 is made of a metal plate which has a substantially L-shaped cross section. The seatback bracket 20 is secured to a rear corner portion of a back surface of the seatback 14 through bolts 22 or the like.
The back surface of the seatback 14 is usually covered with a carpet 24 for protecting the seatback 14 when luggage is placed on the folded seatback 14, and for improving the external appearance of the seatback 14. The carpet 24 is so sized as to cover the substantially entire back surface of the seatback 14. The carpet 24 is secured at its peripheral portion to a peripheral portion of the back surface of the seatback 14 through a plurality of pins 26 or the like.
However, the above-mentioned conventional foldable seat 10 has the following drawback.
A rear corner portion of the carpet 24 is not directly secured to a rear corner portion of the back surface of the seatback through pins 26 because the seatback bracket 20 interferes with the fixation of the pin 26. Therefore, the rear corner portion of the carpet 24 tends to be turned up. This degrades the external appearance of the carpet 24 and the durability of the same.